the Defender
by Dishonesty
Summary: Red is sent a strange creature from those he works for. Purple is confused, and feels driven away from the other. Red needs to tell Purple about his job and somehow keep him safe from those who want to harm him. But how can he? [slash RAPR]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The Massive, the Almighty Tallest Red and Purple do not belong to me. Nor does anything relating to Invader Zim. They belong to Jhonen Vasquez. I just borrowed them for a while No suing me, thank ya!

Heres my story… The Defender strange name, yes, but eh! Enjoy reading it Tallest slash roooocks…. Teehee

Red and Purple are the best in Invader Zim… along with GIR, I guess. and Zim too.

Anyway… on with the fic enjoooy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Massive drifted through the eternity of space, nothing stopping the ship as it progressed through the emptiness.

Silence was the only thing heard within the walls of the craft. There was no movement of any kind. No one spoke, no one looked at each other. They were concentrated on keeping the Massive moving through space.

The Almighty Tallest Purple drifted alone down one of the halls of the vessel. He had nowhere in particular to go.

Stopping by one of the windows, he turned his head and stared out at the stars. It was so quiet. There was nothing moving. Purple sighed, closing his two fingers tighter around his drink. Where was Red, anyway?

"My Tallest?" A voice broke the silence behind Purple.

"Yes?" He inquired, turning around.

"Tallest Red sends message that he will be back aboard the Massive in a few moments."

"Do you know where he went?" Purple asked.

"I do, my Tallest. But I cannot tell you."

"Why not? You'll tell me what I want to know now!" Purple snapped.

"I am sorry, Tallest Red made me promise not to tell you."

"Very well then. Tell him I'll be in bed and asleep when he gets back," Purple sighed and turned away from the drone. He shook his head as he floated away.

"Why is Red being so goddamn secretive on me?" Purple whispered to himself.

He drifted into his room, looking around for a brief moment. Sighing again, the Tallest removed his armor and robes, and climbed into his bed.

"Red…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back aboard the Massive, my Tallest," a drone welcomed the Almighty Tallest Red.

"Yes. I told you I'd be back. Where is Purple?"

"He said to tell you he's asleep."

"Bullshit. I'll go see that for myself," Red snapped. He moved off down the ship towards his sleeping quarters. He slept in the same area as Purple, just not the same room.

He opened the door, looking inside.

Purple was curled up under his covers, not moving. His breathing appeared slow, so that only meant he was asleep.

Red sighed and closed the door. He went to his own sleeping quarters, shutting the door behind him.

Why did he have to be so secretive? He didn't want to keep secrets from Purple. No, not the one he adored.

"I'm such a fucking moron," Red said to himself. He fell back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

He didn't know what to do anymore. Should he tell Purple? No, that would mean Purple would be in danger. He didn't need that.

Red was a Defender of the Universe now. As well as having his duties as the Tallest of the Irken Empire, he had been forced to accept the invitation to become a Defender. He had no choice, especially when there had been a laser gun pressed against the side of his head.

"Stupid fucking idiots."

Red growled low in his throat. He wanted things to be back the way they were before. When he and Purple had snacked on food while their mighty Armada conquered planets.

"Pur… I'm so sorry…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Being in space, there was no morning. There was no light drifted through the window in Purples room. He woke up, and new it was time to get up and head to the bridge. There, he would sit, with or without Red to amuse him, and go through a whole day. Maybe Zim would call, and he would get to make fun of him.

Purple got up, and dressed quickly. He was out his door before Red was even up. Purple wandered into the bridge and looked at the technicians piloting the ship. They greeted their Tallest, and then continued with their jobs.

Purple sat down on the couch in the middle of the deck, and looked out the screen in front of him. The Massive was moving fast enough to make stars whiz past at strange paces.

"Good morning, Pur," Red's voice came from the doors.

Purple twisted his head around, watching the Tallest floating towards him.

"Morning Red," he replied coolly.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Where did you go last night?" Purple asked as Red said down next to him.

"Pur, I've told you this before. I can't tell you. I want to, but I can't."

"You can tell me. You just don't want to." Purple stuck the straw of the drink he had just received, taking a long slurp.

"No. I can't tell you. I don't want to endanger you," Red told him.

"Whatever," Purple sighed.

"Please Pur, I'd tell you if I could. I don't want to see you hurt. I swear this is the truth," Red pleaded.

Purple turned his head, looking at Red.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth? I want to believe you Red, I really do. But I just can't."

"Why not?" Red asked.

"I don't know. Part of me believes you completely, and that is the same part that wants me to curl up against you right now."

Red's heart skipped a beat at these last words, but his excitement faded as Purple continued.

"But the other part? Its severely pissed off at you Red. Its pissed off that you won't tell me where you went last night. Why you say 'I have to go. I'll be back later.' You do it too fucking much, and I've had it."

"Oh, Pur… Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you'd be angry. And I don't like it when you're angry with me. That's worse than not telling me where you go," Purple spoke quietly.

"Come here," Red said gently. Purple looked up into Red's eyes, which were locked onto Purples small frame.

Purple slid across the space between them, letting himself fall onto Red. Red gently wrapped his small arms around Purple, pulling him closer to them. Purple felt the looks from the technicians around them, but they couldn't do anything about it anyway.

"I would never hurt you…" Red said gently in Purples ear.

"Then why have you?" Purple replied.

"I don't know… I don't want to hurt you, I never would. I don't want you to be in danger though. You mean too much to me."

"Red… just tell me…"

"I will, Pur, just not right now."

"But I need to know… Promise me you'll tell me," Purple said.

"I promise…" Red murmured. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Purple's shoulder. Purple let his head fall onto Red's chest, and he left it there, content for the time being.

The two were left there, in peace. Purple had put the rest of his body on the couch, and was completely pushed up against Red. Red was relaxed, his arms around Purples lithe body. His eyes were slightly open, watching his beloved. He felt a smile buried deep inside his mind as he watching the sleeping Tallest.

"My Tallest."

Red's head snapped to the side. "Yes?"

"There's an incoming transmission for you."

"Very well. Put it on the main view screen," Red told the drone.

"But what if its…?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Put it on the main view screen."

"Very well, my Tallest."

The screen went static for a moment. After a few seconds a strange looking creature appeared on the screen. It was the upper torso and head only, of course. It had blades on the top of its shoulders, running down behind them, and dipping down onto its back. Its skin was dark, dark brown, almost black. It had a strange head, which sort of formed a pointed, rounded muzzle. Rows of teeth projected from its jaw, giving it a wild, feral look. The eyes of the creature were two colours. It started off in the middle as a sickly yellow, and changed into a dark red. They were positioned under a row of small horns that shielded the eyes of the creature.

"Well, well, Almighty Tallest Red."

"What do you want, Aileadh?" Red sneered.

"We have another job for you, Defender. You are to come to our planet in a few nights and take this creature we have here with us with you. We want you to know her. Get the secrets in her brain out of her head and into yours. We want to know them. Once you are done, send her back, and we will dispose of her. Or, you can. If you want too."

"What does she look like?" Red asked. He raised an invisible eyebrow, watching the strange being.

"You'll see. This time next week, at night, come to collect her. And, yes, don't tell your sex buddy there who we are, or else."

The screen went static, and Red cursed under his breath.

Purple murmured in his sleep and shifted sideways. Red sighed, looking down at him. He could forget about his job as a Defender for the time being, and spend the next week with Purple.

Then he would sort out his problems… And during this week sometime, he would tell Purple about his visits to the planet with Aileadh lived.

But more than anything, Red wanted his other job to be out of the way.

_I am so fucking stupid!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

yaaay! What did you think of that, my children? I got this story from an idea I will be drawing. And yes, you'll get to read it eventually

now… R&R…. the next chapter won't be up until around the 10th on January, cause I'm away at the coast. But I WILL have my picture done by then. And you'll get to see what Red looks like when hes off doing his other job YAY!

Have a good week

And see you all when I get back!


	2. Chapter 2

-lifts eyebrow- wow, this is later than I thought. Oh well I like writing this… Its fun

Thank you to my two reviewers… Two is better than none! W00t. Anywho.

**Jesse – **You smell, you smelly head We like ANGST! –angst's- AHAHA I CAN ANGST… anyway… yeeeah! CHICKEN!

**Emerald princess3 – **hehe, hope you like this chapter glad you like it!

Yay to you all Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy reading

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Purple slept calmly against Red for most of that day. The Tallest actually felt more relaxed than he had for several weeks. He hoped Red would actually stay this way.

When he woke up, Red was dozing, holding his head up with his two fingers. Purple smiled, and poked him gently. Red's eyes snapped open, immediately shifting to look at Purple.

"Hello Pur. Have a nice nap?" He asked.

"Oh yes. One of the better I've had too."

"I'm so sorry Pur-"

Purple pressed a finger against Red's lips.

"Quiet, silly. You've told me at least a hundred times. I think I've gotten the point."

Purple pulled his finger away, running it gently down Red's cheek as he pulled his arm back.

"A hundred? That's a bit of an exaggeration."

"Well, not much. Don't say it again, or else."

"Or else what? You'll hurt me?" Red snickered. Purple glared at him, but didn't reply.

"Aw, come on Pur. I was kidding! You could hurt me if you tried, you know."

"Uh huh. I'm hearing this from you, Tallest Red, who has a temper that no one reckons with."

"Don't be silly," Red replied. He knew that he was very hard to get along with, let alone injure.

Purple looked around at the other Tallest. Red stared right back at him. Purple half closed on eye, making it look although he was lifting an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Red…" Purple began. He stopped though, thinking about what he should say. Red narrowed his eyes, a smirk coming across his face. Purple turned away from him, looking at the screen. He paid no attention to the other Tallest, and because of this, fell to the ground when Red pounced on him. Purple gave a small squeak as Red seized him around the waist.

"Shall we leave?" Red purred in his ear.

"Umm… Don't we have anything we can do here?" Purple whispered. He knew what Red was suggesting, but he wasn't so sure at that moment.

"That's easy to solve. OI! The lot of you! If anything comes up, take care of it yourselves. If you disturb us, I'll eat you for dinner. Got it?!" Red snarled at the technicians. They all nodded and went back to work. Red smirked, "Better?"

"Oh yes."

"Let's go then."

-----------------------------------------

A couple of hours and three bags of nachos later, the Tallests Red and Purple were sleeping peacefully in the sanctity of Reds room (if you could call it sanctity, with all the mess in it.)

They lay, undisturbed. Purple was curled up in Reds arms, Red holding Purple close to his body. Their armour and robes were scattered around the edges of the bed. The red satin sheets were a ruffled mess, but the two lay sleeping.

Red stirred in his sleep, flinching and accidentally kicking Purple. The violet-eyed Tallest woke with a yelp, sitting up sharply.

Red's eyes snapped open, but he clenched his teeth and shut them again, trying to shut out the dream he had been having. He could feel Purple trembling for some reason, and that convinced him to open his eyes.

"What is it, Pur?" Red asked gently.

"Nothing…" The Tallest responded. Red sat up and wrapped his lithe arms around Purple, dragging him closer and holding him tightly. Purple laid his head gently on Red's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Red asked.

"Red, you managed to eat three bags of nachos while we were screwing each other senseless. How could you want to eat?" Purple replied.

"Easily. I'm a Tallest. Let's go eat food!1" Red sprang up suddenly. Purple 'eeped' and fell face first onto the bed. Red looked down, blinked and then laughed. He helped Purple up, pulling him closer to him.

"Red…" Purple whispered. If he was about to say something, he was cut off. Red pressed his lips against Purples, giving him a gentle kiss. As Red pulled away, Purple smiled at him. Red smiled in return. Purple turned and went to gather his scattered clothing, as Red did the same.

In a few moments, the two were back in their armour and heading out the door. They both turned and headed towards the bridge. They would get their snacks on the way, mainly so that Red would stop whining.

They soon both say in their couch on the bridge. Purple was leaning on the arm, watching the main screen. Red was devouring nachos at a rate that no other could match. Purple would look at him occasionally, but it didn't seem to do much. The Tallest just continued devouring the nachos, ignoring the looks he received.

"There is an incoming transmission from Earth."

Both Red and Purple groaned. Not Zim again! Just what they needed.

Red smirked, putting his nachos down and pouncing on Purple. Purple gave a small cry, but relaxed and threw his arms around Red.

"Greetings, my Tallest!" Came Zim's voice from the screen.

"Oh yes, hi Zim. Can't you see we're busy?" Red snickered.

"Oh yes. You look like you're right into each other there. I won't bother you for long. There is something you must know though."

"What?" Purple asked, raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"I have a creature here that needs to be delivered to the Massive. It was from orders from Aileadh," Zim reported.

"What?!" Red jumped up. His eyes widened, staring at the small Invader.

"Yeah. Don't ask me. I have to bring it to you soon, otherwise they'll be back to kill me, and we don't need that now, do we?"

"No, not at all," Red replied dryly.

"Good. I'll bring her to you as soon as I can. Invader Zim, out!" The screen went blank.

"Aileadh?" Purple inquired.

"One of the morons I work for."

"You work for someone?! But you're a Tallest!"

"That doesn't matter. It was for your protection from them."

"Red!"

"Pur! I said I'd tell you, just not right away! I don't know _how _to tell you! Bare with me!"

Purple sighed, but he didn't say anything else. Red was shaking slightly when he spoke, eyeing Purple with a strange look.

"I will tell you. You hear me? Just don't force me. I don't want to have this job anymore, its what drove you away from me! And I don't want that to happen again!" Red seemed on the edge of completely breaking out. His eyes were burning with barely concealed rage, his claws curled tight. His antennae were flat on his head.

"Red…"

"What?" He snapped.

Purple didn't say anything. He drifted up to Red, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, and the other around his waist. He pulled the crimson Tallest closer and held him tightly.

"No matter what happens, Red, I still love you…" He whispered. Red stopped shaking, his body falling limply into Purples. His head buried into Purple's shoulder, his eyes closed.

Neither of them said anything. There was nothing to say.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 – Quote from Megadoomer….

Tallest Purple: Malfunctioning SIR Units… Hey! These things are dangerous! Anyone using these could really get hurt…! ………. Send them to Zim!

Tallest Red: -gasp- But they'll destroy him!

-both crack up laughing-

Tallest Purple: Aaaaaah, lets go eat food!

-snickers- we love the Tallest! And draw them Anywho… Me hopes you like the second chapter I enjoyed writing it… Sorry its short, but I'm trying to get my thoughts straight. Eh. We'll live.


	3. Author's Note

**This is just a random authors note to address the fact that TALLEST RED AND PURPLE ARE NOT FUCKING BROTHERS. I have every episode, and it is never ONCE mentioned that THEY ARE BROTHERS.**

Irkens are not **BORN FROM THE SAME MOTHER**, because they are not **BORN FOMR ANOTHER IRKEN**. They are **CREATED** by their computer systems and **GROW** in tubes. If any_ sensible_ person paid _attention_ to what happens on Zim, then you'll be happy. If you still think they are brothers –snort- I don't care. Its your life.

For **Libby Blair** – Until you can spell properly and make some sense, don't bother reviewing. **THERE ARE WARNINGS ALL OVER THE PLACE, AND ITS STUPID IGNORANT FUCKHEADS LIKE YOU THAT FUCKING PISS ME OFF, YOU STUPID HOMOPHOBE**. And being paired up with a girl? _Whats so fucking bad about that!_ Theres nothing wrong with homosexuality, you stupid single-minded idiot. And I really don't care who you are. Do I go around introducing myself as 'nikkayla, lover of yaoi'? No, I didn't think so.

So, until you can grow up and stop being such a fuckhead, I suggest you go lock yourself in your room until you are mature enough to deal with stuff like this. Good fucking riddance that there aren't many like you anyway.

**Nikki3** – oOo, I'm so offended. Not. As stated above, the Tallest **ARE NOT BROTHERS**. They **CAN'T** be brothers, and even if they were, like it matters :) Some people are just ignorant. If you, like the stupid bitch above, don't like slash, then **DON'T READ IT**. Problem solved.

Honestly, do you people go around looking for slash stories to flame? You people suck. If you really think its going to cause a biiiiig ruckus, then you are sorely mistaken.

And no, I won't stop writing Tallest slash… its still my fave, along with many others.

**And to those people who reviewed and liked... I LOVE YOU ALL –gives out many hugs- You people rock, and its nice to know that my story is liked Thank you all so much**

Now, the third chapter won't be up for a while. I have to re-write it.

Thanks for being ever so kind and reading this.

nikkayla

**P.S**, feel free to flame me_ all_ you want people, I only get amusement from it. Thanks for making my day feel great I haven't laughed like that for a while!


End file.
